Evergreens, Among Other Things
by Magic and the Marauders
Summary: Lily Evans is stuck over Christmas break with the Marauders. Alone. But sometimes a walk through the evergreens can change everything. Just like that. Two-shot.
1. Never

**A/N- This is only my second story, and I'm mainly just doing it to figure out the works. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I have never, currently do not, and unfortunately never will, own Harry Potter.**

**Lily's POV**

There are a million and one places I'd rather be. And stuck over Christmas break with the Marauders isn't one of them_._

Kill me now.

Yes, Remus is my friend.

Yes, Peter is really very harmless.

Yes, Sirius isn't all bad.

They're not the problem.

Potter is.

James Potter is the world's most arrogant, annoying, conceited person ever. He asks me out every day, and he claims that he's in love with me. Please. Both he, and I know that's it's all about the chase. That's it. I have to admit, I would be rather impressed if he really did fancy me. I mean, it's got to be hard to be constantly rejected for 4 years, and then have the strength to keep pursuing that person! But, I mean, it's all about the chase. So I am not impressed whatsoever.

Currently, the Marauders are being decent, and leaving me alone. Ah, bliss. I really do need to finish Slughorn's essay, anyway. No doubt none of _them_ have even started it yet. Except for Remus. He might have.

Possibly.

Doubtfully.

OK, so he probably hasn't, but, whatever.

The point is, is that I, Lily Evans, am stuck with the Marauders for an extended period of time, alone. No Alice. No Dorcas. No Marlene. No Mary. Even Hestia isn't here.

I am alone.

Why-

"Lily-pad!"

There goes peace and quiet.

"Black."

Black runs into the room, and flops down on an armchair.

"Sorry about them, Lily."

"It's OK Remus. There's only so much that can be done to control them." I say, wrinkling my nose in disgust as Potter sits down next to me. It's so weird; whenever Potter is around, my stomach starts doing these funny little flips. It's probably just a coincidence.

"Hello, Evans."

"Potter."

Wait for it. He's going to ask me out. He always does.

"Have you started Slughorn's essay yet, Lily?" Remus asks.

"Yes, I'm almost finished. As you can see, that was what I was working on before you lot came in here, and if you don't mind I'd like to finish it up."

"But we _do_ mind Lily-pad."

Black may not be all bad, but he certainly is annoying at times.

"Have _you _started it yet, Remus?"

"Er..."

"Too busy having snowball fights to spare a minute for your studies?"

"Well, we weren't exactly having a snowball fight…"

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Probably not."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish this up." I say, turning back to my essay.

"No Lily-pad!" Black yells, and tackles me.

"Get off me!"

"You'll ruin your mind! I won't let you!"

"Sirius, get off her." A new voice interjects. Then I realize two things: I'm lying across Potter's lap, and it was Potter who told Sirius to get off. Immediately, I sit up, blushing.

Wait, why am I blushing?

We all sit in an uncomfortable silence. I'm still recovering from Black tackling me, Remus looks dreadfully embarrassed, Sirius is sitting there, looking from Potter to me, and Potter is looking at me intensely.

Ever since the beginning of 7th year, Potter has seemed…..different.

He doesn't act nearly as childish as he used to, and he seems a little less conceited. Maybe he just matured over the summer. It's probably just an act, though. He'll seem kind and caring, and then he thinks I'll finally fall for him. I'm not stupid, though. I can see right through his act. Although, I have been rather uncivil to him….maybe I should start being a little friendlier. To set an example for the students, I mean. We can't have the Head Boy and Girl at each other's throats constantly. That simply won't do. I think we should start by calling each other by our first names.

I just want to set an example. I wouldn't want to be friendly with Potter, just to be friendly with him. No, of course I wouldn't. I will just be civil to him, rather like the main character in one of my favorite books, _Pride and Prejudice_. Elizabeth Bennet hates Mr. Darcy, but because she is a lady, she is civil to him.

Sorry, Muggle book.

"So where's Peter?" I ask, trying to start conversation.

"Detention." Potter answers me.

"Oh." Well, that probably wasn't the best conversation starter ever.

"Remind me, who are we playing in Quidditch this weekend?" There. Black and Potter ought to start after _that_ topic.

"Ravenclaw." Potter answers again.

"Oh."

"How are the new players shaping up?"

"Fine."

"I didn't know you were interested in Quidditch, Evans." Black cuts in, smirking.

"I'm not."

"Certainly seemed like it, from the way you were bombarding Prongs here, with questions."

"They weren't explicitly addressed to him, he just happened to answer."

"But are you interested in Quidditch?"

"Not particularly."

"Ah, so just the Quidditch _players _then."

"No."

"I'm sorry; I should have said a _certain_ Quidditch player."

"What do you mean?"

"Er…I just realized I left my Charms essay in the library. Coming Prongs?"

"Yeah."

Great. I'm alone with Black.

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Only that you've seemed rather….jumpy around a certain someone lately, Evans."

"I have _not._" He means Potter. He thinks I _fancy _him. I have not been jumpy around Potter.

"Come on Evans. It's obvious that you fancy James." He says, leaning forward.

"I assure you, Black; I do not feel anything more for James than friendship."

"I won't tell him."

"You and I both know that's not true, Black. You might not directly tell him, but you would tell the whole school, and of course, he eventually would find out."

"So you _do _fancy Prongs then. I knew it!"

"I do _not."_ I say, blush rising to my cheeks.

Wait, what?

"See, you're blushing! Lily-pad fancies Prongs! Lily fancies James!" Black yells gleefully, dancing around the room.

"Black, wait, no! I don't!" It's too late. He went up to his dorm.

Great. Now the whole school is going to think that I fancy James. Perfect.

The worst part is that I don't even like him like that.

Right?


	2. What A Walk Can Change

**A/N- I got a request to continue this….I'm thinking about it, but not sure….tell me what you think!**

**P.S. If you haven't read **_**Pride and Prejudice**_** and are planning to, don't read the first part of this chapter. Spoilers!**

**Disclaimer- Yes. I am J.K. Rowling. That's why I'm so rich and famous. *sarcasm***

**James's POV**

I've always compared my relationship with Lily Evans to Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy's relationship in _Pride and Prejudice_, one of my favorite books. Don't get me wrong, I'm not really one to read books in my spare time, but Lily was reading it, and she seemed to like it, so I read it too.

Anyways, Mr. Darcy is in love with Elizabeth at the beginning, but Elizabeth hates him. So, I'm like Mr. Darcy, and Lily is like Elizabeth.

I'm pretty sure Lily compares our relationship to that too.

But at the end of the book, Elizabeth falls madly in love with Mr. Darcy, and they get married. Then, they live happily ever after.

Seriously, how can you live happily ever after? To do that, you would have to sit on your bum all day, and never leave the house. BORING.

By the way, have I told you that Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I, are the only Gryffindors who are staying over the holidays?

You never know, maybe Lily will _finally _go out with me.

I know that Lily thinks that I'm only in it for the chase. Believe me, if I was, I would've stopped three years ago.

Not fun.

Anyways, I haven't really seen Lily since we saw her in the common room. Yeah, that was kind of a disaster. Padfoot started going on about something that obviously was making Lily uncomfortable. That something was Lily's so-called crush on me. I know Sirius was just trying to help, but really he was just making it worse. I was kind of starting to become friends with her, and now she's going to be all distant.

It was probably good that Remus got me out of there.

"James,"

"What, Moony?" I sigh. Currently, Remus and I are in our dormitory. I have no clue where Sirius is. Or Peter. Actually, I think Peter said something about going down to the kitchens.

"I think you should just talk to her."

"Talk to who?" I say, stalling. I know he means Lily, but really, I don't want to talk to her right now.

"Don't play dumb, James."

"But why should I talk to her?" I know it will accomplish nothing, except Lily screaming at me.

"Because I think she's changed."

"She's not the one who's changed."

"No, I mean her feelings about you have changed."

"Moony, you know-"

Remus holds up a finger to silence me. "Let me finish."

I sigh. Remus is going to give me one of his long teacher-like, logical, lectures.

"You've changed, James. You're not nearly as arrogant and childish as you were last year."

"I was not arrogant. Or childish." I say, hotly. But then I think about it. I did kind of show-off a lot, especially around Lily.

Remus looks at me.

"Well, maybe a little."

"Anyway. The point is is that you've changed for the better. Lily isn't stupid. She knows that."

"But if what you're saying is true, then tell me this. Why does she act like everything I say is a personal insult towards her?"

"Because I think she really likes you. And she doesn't want to admit it."

"But why not?"

"She's scared to fall in love. What happened with Severus really shook her confidence. She's scared that if she falls in love, you'll leave her. "

"What! How could she think that? I'd never leave her!" I cry, indignantly. I am truly shocked. I've followed Lily for years, and she thinks I'd _leave _her?

"_I know _you wouldn't, James. But Lily doesn't. And that's why you have to talk to her."

"You're such a girl, Moony." I say, shaking my head and smiling.

"I assure you, I am not.

"Well," I say, standing up. "I'm going to find her and talk to her. I guess I'll-."

The rest of my sentence is lost on Remus. I left the dormitory.

Shoot. Sirius has the Map. I'm going to have to look for Lily all day, unless I have that Map. Which leads to the big question: Where _is _Sirius?

"Looking for someone, Prongs?"

"Sirius!" I say, breaking into a grin. "Do you have the Map with you?"

"Why?"

"I'm looking for Lily."

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to her, idiot."

"Why?"

"Just give me the Map, Padfoot."

"Well, if you insist…"

I chuckle, shaking my head, as Sirius reaches into his pocket and takes out the Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I say, tapping it.

"Looks like she's out on the grounds, Prongsie-poo."

"I realized that, thanks."

"Are you going, then?"

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Go Prongs! Save the fair maiden!" I hear Sirius yell as I race down the corridor.

Now that I think about it, what did Sirius talk to Lily about after we left? Was it about me?

I know I have a bad case of wishful-thinking. A REALLY bad case of wishful-thinking.

**Lily's POV**

I decided I need to be alone for a while, to think about things. I told myself that it was to think about my letter to Alice, but really, all I've been thinking about since I got here is James.

What is this funny feeling in my gut every time I see him?

What does it mean?

Why?

I normally know all the answers, which makes this extra confusing. I thought, and thought, about it, but I can only come up with one possible answer. But it isn't possible, because I would never fall for James Potter. Ever. But it's the only logical answer. I can't be hungry _every time._

So I guess this means that I fancy James Potter.

I actually never thought I'd think the words _I fancy_ and _James Potter_ in the same sentence. Oh, how things have changed.

The bare trees all around me make me think about him.

The evergreens, all covered with snow remind me strangely of him.

The snow, glistening on the ground, draws my mind to him.

Mum would say I've got it bad. Which, I guess I do.

"Hey Lily."

"H-Hi James."

Why am I nervous around James bloody Potter?

"Listen, I've got to talk to you about something, well, important."

"Go on."

"Well, um, look." James shoves his hands in his pockets. Have I ever mentioned how cute he is when he's nervous?

"I know we've never exactly gotten on the best, but I just want you to know something."

"OK."

"I like you. A lot. And I just want you to know that I'd never leave you. Ever. I would never hurt you.

He's not looking at me anymore.

"And you know why? Because I love you so much Lily Evans." He says looking into my eyes. I don't know why I said what I did next , maybe it was just in the moment, but I think I said it because I meant it. But the only thing I could think of to say was:

"I love you too, James."


End file.
